


Safe

by nineblueroses



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Implied Cannibalism, Murder, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nineblueroses/pseuds/nineblueroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abigail has a nightmare and seeks the comfort of her favorite cannibal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> any character you recognize is the property of NBC's Hannibal, not me.

     “Hannibal,” Abigail whispered from the doorway of Dr. Lecter’s bedroom. She was standing in a simple pink nightgown, nervously shifting from foot to foot. Hannibal, lying under the duvet in his large, luxurious bed, closed the Ipad he was reading from and smiled.

     “Hello Abigail. Please, come in.” Abigail cautiously stepped into the room, biting her lip. “I…had a nightmare,” she said quietly. Her voice trembled slightly, and her cheeks flushed red. “I’m scared to fall back asleep, and I was wondering…” “Wondering what?” Hannibal asked. His accent cut across the room, filling Abigail with an unhealthy mix of fear and arousal. Those feelings had started when she and Hannibal had buried the body of that boy, Nicholas Boyle. That was the moment, after she killed him, and looked into Hannibal’s dark eyes, that she knew she was dealing with a predator. A lion in sheep’s clothing.

     Instead of answering him, Abigail slowly crossed the room and sat on the edge of the bed. She stared at the floor and folded her small hands in her lap. Her breathing quickened as she felt the bed shift as Hannibal moved closer. His heady scent wafted towards her, causing her to inhale sharply. She jumped as she felt a warm hand touch her back and start to rub. Hannibal’s touch was soft, soothing her frayed nerves. Hannibal’s warm breath curved around her ear. “It’s all right, Abigail. You are safe with me,” said softly. Abigail shivered. “Am I?”

    The hand rubbing her back stopped and pulled away, piercing a sharp icicle of fear into her heart. She tensed, and contemplated the idea of fleeing, just like a frightened doe. It wouldn’t have mattered anyway. Abigail knew she couldn’t escape Hannibal. She was his, and couldn’t do a thing to change that. She wasn’t to entirely sure she wanted that to change. She waited, barely breathing, waiting for Hannibal to do something, anything.

     It was when that same hand gently guided her down to lay on the bed did the icicle inside her melt. The duvet was pulled over her body, which was now pressed against Hannibal’s chest. Pressed so close, Abigail could feel his chest expanding with his deep breathing. His hand rested on her hip over her nightgown, sending little shocks to her core. “Yes, you are,” Hannibal whispered, and began rubbing his hand in little circles. Abigail’s breathing hitched as his hand began to slowly make her nightgown ride up. She relaxed into Hannibal and closed her eyes, letting her tension seep away. Hannibal was right; she was safe. Hannibal always took care of her. He cooked delicious meals for her; let her stay over at his house all the time, talked to her like she was a person, instead of a baby or monster. He was the only one to make her feel real, important. He made her feel alive.

     Her nightgown was now above her hips and resting around her waist. She knew her panties were exposed to Hannibal, which made her wet. Hannibal’s hand was caressing her stomach, his fingers brushing the elastic of her panties. Abigail was all but panting, trying to reign in her overwhelming desire to this monster. All resistance was shoved aside when Hannibal’s fingers found their way under the elastic band of her panties and began to stroke her slit. Abigail let out a quiet moan. Hannibal’s fingers slid easily over her, sending bolts of electricity through her body. She jolted when those magic fingers came into contact with her swollen clit and rubbed tiny circles over it.

     Abigail, now panting unashamedly, looked over her shoulder to see her monster, Hannibal, smiling down at her, a gleam in his eyes. Before she could find out what exactly that gleam was, one of Hannibal’s fingers drifted down and slid inside of her. Abigail’s eyes slammed closed as a loud moan erupted from between her lips. Her hips bucked up into Hannibal’s hand against her will. A soft chuckle came from Hannibal as he thrust his finger in and out of her. Abigail squirmed against Hannibal’s chest, searching for more physical contact. Sounds of pleasure came continuously from her as a second finger slid inside of her. “You like that?” The cannibal asked, pressing his lips to her neck. Abigail groaned in response, too caught up in her pleasure to form words. She was close, with those fingers brushing her sweet spot, and his palm brushing her clit with every thrust. A sharp pain flared up on her neck, causing her to fly over the edge with a scream. Waves of hot electricity flowed through her, and she shuddered and writhed until they lessened. Tiny shocks jolted her as the fingers in her began to slow and finally stop.    

     Abigail, struggling to slow her racing heart and harsh breaths, looked up at Hannibal to see him smiling, a red smear of blood on his lips. It was her blood, the blood from the bite in her neck that he had just given her. He licked his lips and kissed her on the forehead, then switched off the lamp on his side table. “Goodnight Abigail,” he whispered, and then settled in a comfortable position with her against him. “Goodnight Hannibal,” she whispered back. It was like this, with Abigail pressed to Hannibal’s chest, his fingers still in her and sated from her orgasm, when she smiled and fell into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
